Ese hombre es mío
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Reto fic- Song, inspirado en canciones para ALSS con video. Minific etapa Magnolia, Albert aun no recuerda quien es, busca trabajo y encontr uno con buena paga, ahora no sabe porque Candy no le agrada mucho ese trabajo.


**Minific**

 **Ese hombre es mío**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Reto acompañado de video**

Siempre pensé que las mujeres éramos la tierra prometida, con dos madres católicas, con un santo volteado de cabeza… posiblemente… algún día llegaría Cristóbal Colón y me conquistaría… no llegó… hasta que él estuvo junto a mi…

\- Candy, ya conseguí trabajo

\- Lo ves, fue fácil, tienes talento, ¡eres único! y que nadie se atreva a negarlo, verás que nos irá bien, tu confía en mí, te tardaste tres semanas en conseguirlo… piénsalo, me tarde seis meses en conseguir el trabajo que tengo.

\- ¿Y mira? Esto es lo que ganaré

\- ¡Dios! ¿Vas a matar a alguien?

\- No, eso no, solo seré… modelo de ropa para caballero.

\- ¡Que!

Siempre traía barba, se veía en malas condiciones, desde que estuvo conmigo en el hospital, me encargaba de rasurarlo, en un inicio por orden medica de la higiene, después por llenarme de suspiros con su rostro. Albert realmente no era viejo, no era feo y mucho menos era para dejarlo solo buscar trabajo.

\- Creo que mejor será que continúes sin trabajar, nos esperaremos a algo mejor.

\- Candy, por favor, no será ropa interior, es solo prendas de vestir…. No me digas que...

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Estás celosa, Candy?

\- ¡Albert!

\- No… yo… solo pensé

\- ¿Pensaste? Por favor… como si fueras el mejor hombre del mundo… el último hombre en una isla… por favor Albert, no te creas tan…

\- ¿Tan qué?

\- eso… ¡tanque! estas muy delgado, no es conveniente que desfiles en pasarelas… ¡y se te queden viendo!, he visto enfermos y lastimados y… en las pasarelas se caen las mujeres y se rompen… imagínate, que te caigas ¿y yo?, aquí trabajando y… no, mejor otro trabajo más seguro.

\- Esta bien, Candy, veré con mucho cuidado no caerme, tu estate tranquila, me iré despacio y… prometo ver el piso por donde camino. Decía Albert en tono irónico a lo que Candy de inmediato respondía,

\- ¡Albert! ¿Te estás burlando de mí? no es correcto, además es un trabajo poco confiable, no sabemos dónde te cambias, quien está ahí mirándote, ya sabes, esos trabajos son en lugares abiertos.

\- ¡Candy! Por favor, pequeña, ya llevo varias semanas viendo que solo tu trabajas, no es justo.

\- Mira Albert… ¿te gustaría que yo modelara?

\- ¡Candy! No es un trabajo para ti, tienes una profesión, yo no soy nadie, ni siquiera tengo una hoja donde darme de alta para trabajar, aquí es eventual…

\- ¡Eventual! Tienes razón Albert, estoy preocupándome por tonterías, solo prométeme que tendrás cuidado, y… ¿Me dirás donde es?

\- Por supuesto, a cada lugar que vaya, siempre te mantendré informada, te lo prometo.

\- Está bien, pero…

\- ¿Pero?

\- No, nada, me estoy anticipando a los hechos.

\- ¡hechos!

Candy se fue, no podía decirle lo que pasaba por su mente, era vergonzoso, ya solo faltaba que le rogara y le implorara que no viera a nadie, el no tenía porque preferirla, solo eran amigos y… ni siquiera recordaba nada, pero si alguien más lo reconociera…

Los días pasaban, Albert estaba feliz, la situación mejoraba en el departamento, lo que más le gustaba era la actitud posesiva de Candy, desde que le había anunciado que trabajaría de modelo de ropa, Candy parecía estar más preocupada por él, tenía en mente que tal vez no le era indiferente después de todo, además Candy jamás admitiría estar celosa, sería algo que… no le conocía a ella, pero ahora que le entregara el pase para ir al evento en el centro de la ciudad, con todas esas damas y hombres de negocios, ¿que sentiría? tenía que comprarle un hermoso vestido para que ella se pasara hasta el frente. Algo si era de reconocerse, ella lo miraba de distinta manera ahora, no con cierta consideración como antes, lo miraba con algo que… deseaba desde mucho tiempo atrás, que lo viera como hombre y no como su mejor amigo.

El fin de semana, Candy tenía doble guardia, pero rogaba con tal de que cambiaran su guardia nocturna, ella no podía dejar solo a Albert, pensaba en si alguien lo reconocía, y dijera que es su… ¡esposa! ¿Su familiar? Esos eventos siempre iban muchas mujeres, no sería actor, pero también los miraban de otra manera, no podía imaginar que le sucediera eso, porque no un trabajo más tranquilo, el zoológico no era tan tranquilo, además el no recordaba a sus animales, pero tal vez en algún restaurante, cocinar se le daba bien. Buscaría un duplicado de la hoja de alguien para Albert y le conseguiría trabajo sin tantas personas a su alrededor, podía recaer o marearse.

\- Ya tengo que irme, por favor, dile a la Jefa que fue una emergencia, que me cubrirás y te cubriré la próxima semana.

\- Ya vete Candy, tu familiar te necesita, debe ser muy viejo para que temas que se vaya a caer, anda corre. Candy apretaba una sonrisa, no era viejo, no se caería, mas bien podrían caerle encima unas zánganas de las que fueran a verlo desfilar.

Al llegar, el escenario lucía lleno de luz, había mujeres hermosas paseando con vestidos elegantes, los caballeros que desfilarían esperaban en otro costado. Pero de lejos ahí estaba Albert, siempre tan atractivo, como no lo iban a elegir para modelo, se veía tan bien con esos trajes. Luego vio un letrero que decía, beneficencia pública.

\- ¡Albert! Es para las personas sin hogar, que bello gesto, ¿y le van a pagar?

Las damas se pusieron de pie, los caballeros salían, el más alto era él. Candy lo notaba, también vio los gestos de las mujeres que coqueteaban, levantando una ceja, haciendo señas, otra de plano no despistaba en nada, se le caía la baba si no fuera por tener labios tan gruesos, ¡que atrevidas! ¿le aventaron rosas? Y yo no le traje nada.

Caminaban con mucha seguridad, Albert se merecía estar ahí, parecía como que esos trajes fueran de él, no había duda, era el mejor de los hombres del escenario, ni los otros caballeros lucían tan atractivos, como no iban a lanzarle flores esas personas, si lo hacían para beneficio de las personas sin hogar, si supieran que Albert también estuvo en las calles, con… ¡Pupé! ¿Dónde dejó a Pupé?

Ya casi al finalizar un grito se escuchaba tras los escenarios, las mujeres gritaban y los caballeros no podían entrar eran los vestidores de damas. Candy pensando en los gritos, solo recordaba que Pupé no se alejaba de Albert, ni con agua caliente, lo seguro era que estuviera viendo los vestidos coloridos.

\- ¡Una rata!

\- No, es un gato.

\- ¡No! Es un… ¡zorrillo! Gritaban saliendo medio desvestidas y Candy se pegaba a la pared para buscar a Pupé, ahí bajo algunas enaguas estaba ella, asustada, porque gritaban que había un animal y ella no quería ser devorada.

\- Preciosa, ven entra en mi bolso.

Cuando ella la tomo en sus brazos, la escondía bien, luego salía y comentaba, que había escapado por una ventanilla, a lo que las medio desnudas entraban corriendo, mientras Albert llegaba hasta ella y le sonreía,

\- ¡Candy!

\- ¡Albert!

La bolsa se movía, la diseñadora encargada notaba que Candy, no era de sus modelos, veía que el zorrillo asomaba la cabeza de su bolsa, a lo que le amonestaban gritándole, Albert se ponía al frente y comentaba,

\- No le grite, es mi mascota.

\- ¿Mascota? ¡Estas despedido!

Molesto se quitaba la ropa y buscaba su pago, para salir de inmediato, en la calle, Candy le acariciaba la cabecita con cariño a Pupé, comentaba a su pequeña amiga

\- Ya tranquila, pronto llegaremos a casa, Pupé, no te volverán a molestar esas mujeres, sabes bien que no debiste salir hoy, debiste quedarte en casa. Albert sonreía con ternura, miraba como Candy apreciaba mucho a Pupé. Mientras que Candy más sonreía pensando, "Gracias Pupé, así no tenía que sacar a Albert de ese lugar, esas mujeres se lo comían con los ojos, era genial tener una amiga así, de hoy en adelante, siempre la dejaría una ventana abierta y haría una puerta pequeña, debe cuidar mucho de Albert, recuerda **es mío, bueno a medias, también es tuyo, pero es más mío, mío, mío. Para siempre, mío.**

\- ¿Candy?

\- Si, Albert.

\- No se en que estabas pensando, pero después de lo que me comentaste, continúe buscando trabajo y… encontré uno muy cerca del departamento. En un restaurante.

\- ¡De cocinero! Eres muy buen cocinero Albert, verás que ese trabajo será el mejor.

\- No Candy, de lava platos.

\- ¡Lava platos!

\- Si. Es menor la paga, pero es más constante, aquí en el modelaje pagaban solo cuando hubiera evento.

\- Pues… es mucho mejor para ti, además estarás cerca de la cocina, aprenderás nuevos platillos y… podrás practicarlos para nosotros.

\- ¡golosa!

\- ¡Oh Albert! Ahora que lo dices, no hemos comido y ya es de noche.

\- Vayamos a casa, veras que preparo algo rico para los dos.

\- Si, Albert

Candy caminaba, suspiraba por tener a Albert, tal vez ante todas esas mujeres, ella nunca ganarla, pero se jugaría todo lo que poseía, a que nadie lo tendría tan cerca como ella, durmiendo en la cama... de abajo

 **Mio, ese hombre es mio**  
 **A medias pero mio, mio, mio**  
 **Para siempre mio**  
 **Ni te le acerques es mio**  
 **Con otra pero mio, mio, mio**  
 **Ese hombre es mio**

* * *

 **Gracias por sus comentarios, un pequeño reto, una canción, y hasta un vídeo, pero saben... Ese hombre es mío, a medias ( compartirlo solo con Candy) pero es mío... ni se le acerquen, es mío, mío, mío :D**

 **Un abrazo.. para ustedes a la Distancia... Para Albert bien ajustadito**

 **Con aprecio**

 **Mayra Exitosa**


End file.
